11:11
by nathanshales
Summary: (Early naley) tutoring session gets interesting.


Haley lifted her fist to knock twice on the Scott residence door. She shifted on the balls of her feet as she patiently waited for an answer. At first their tutoring session's would take place by the doc or at the tutoring center but soon moved to his house after realizing he seemed to concentrate a little bit more when he was in the comfort of his own home. Every time she came by, she silently prayed that Dan wouldn't answer the door. She would most likely dart away instead of having any kind of conversation with the father who abandoned her best friend. She sighed to herself in relief like she always did when Nathan opened the door.

He always heard her too but never commented; instead he'd just smirk in amusement and let her through the opening. She followed him into his large and strikingly adorned kitchen. She took a seat on the stool provided in front of the granite island table and let her bag land with a thud onto the floor. Nathan grabbed a few of his books and a folder and slid it closer to her. She smiled when she noticed the graded quiz and nodded her head in approval.

"An eighty four," she noted, "That's an improvement."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders but couldn't ignore the virtuous feeling he felt when she sounded so proud. "Still screwed up a few things."

"That's okay," she reassured him with a wave of her hand. "We can just go over the parts you didn't get and then I'll make new questions up."

He nodded as she started to explain the basics of the lesson, he couldn't help but find it adorable at how passionately she spoke about every subject. After their few meetings together, he noticed the small habits she had. From blowing her hair out of her face when she was concentrating on the work she'd have or letting her tongue slip between her lips slightly as she tapped her pencil against her nose.

"Its 11:11," Nathan spoke up after the few minutes of silence causing her to turn her head to him in curiosity. She quirked her brow and placed the sheet of paper she was writing the new problems on face down on the table.

"What?"

He pointed over to his digital clock that's blinked the time back at her only adding to her confusion.

"So?" She questioned.

"You're supposed to make a wish."

Her head tilted and eyebrows then furrowed, "Why?"

Now he was the one to be confused. The girl was looking at him as if he had four heads "You never heard of that before?"

"Making a wish at a certain time?" she wondered out loud, "Nope."

He glanced back at the clock before responding, "Just do it."

"Why?"

"Close your eyes and make a wish."

She gave him another skeptical look before doing what she was told. She let her eyes flutter shut before peeking one open, "You have to do it too."

"Okay," he agreed as they both shut their eyes and made their respective 'wishes'. After another second they reopened them and she went straight back to his quiz. He had to admit he was surprised, "You don't want to know what I wished for?"

She glanced at him and then shook her head, "No, but I do want to finish this."

He pursed his lips before nodding his head. She went back to clarifying the mistakes he made and he would then start to correct them. After only a few minutes of him re-doing the problems, his phone blew up with his obnoxious ring tone. Haley almost jumped at the unexpected sound. Nathan looked down at the caller ID and rolled his eyes which lead her to conclude that it was his father.

"You can answer it," she said not even looking up from the new piece she was working on. "I know he'll just keep calling if you don't." It was true – this wasn't the first time he'd interrupt their sessions.

Nathan sighed before flipping open his phone and put it to his ear, "What do you want, dad?"

In reply, Haley could hear his father's booming voice on the other line. She couldn't understand it completely but she knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. She did her best to concentrate on the geometry book set in front of her but it was very difficult.

"I'm busy right now," Nathan told the man. "No, I can't just leave…Dad – no, seriously?"

Haley looked over at the clock before gathering her belongings, "Nathan, its fine," she whispered. "We only had ten more minutes and you finished your quiz."

He gave her a guilty expression before giving in to his father's demand and telling him he'd be right there. He helped her with her books and then walked her to his door. She always felt a little awkward when it came to their goodbyes as he opened the door for her and leaned against the hedge.

"Um, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow," she said as she stepped out of the opening. She was even shorter when he was standing inside his house and she was on his porch.

"I'm sorry about my dad," he said.

"Its fine," she replied before giving him a sheepish and lame wave. She pivoted and walked down his steps when he called out her name causing her to turn back to him, "What is it?"

His signature grin was back on his lips, "I wished for you, by the way."


End file.
